


I dreamed a dream

by sunnybriefs



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche Rei ora era seduta, solo che il suo volto appariva comunque riposato e i suoi capelli erano perfetti. «Un sogno del passato, dunque: non vuoi proprio dirmi di che si tratta?» […] «No,» ridacchiò Minako. «Il sogno è mio e ho deciso che non ha alcuna importanza.»<br/>«Perché non ne avrebbe?»<br/>«Perché al tempo del mio sogno non potevo fare questo,» e subito si voltò verso Rei e la baciò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dreamed a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **47 – Un sogno, una vita intera** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)  
>  Per Chibi, l’essere più carino che esista sulla faccia della terra. Mi raccomando di passare una buonissima Pasqua, ti meriti tutte le cose migliori del mondo.

Era così strano, pensava Venus, che fosse proprio lei, e non Mars, la leader delle guerriere.  
Stando alle leggende che, in segreto, Princess Serenity le raccontava, Venus era sì l’Amore, ma un amore ammaliante e sensuale, un amore anche capriccioso e infido, un amore in cui lei non si riconosceva assolutamente. Mars era la Guerra, invece, una guerra cruenta e senza pietà, una guerra rude e senza bellezza e come poteva Venus riconoscere in quei racconti l’immagine che aveva della Mars che conosceva?  
Mars era letale, certo, priva di pietà nei confronti dei suoi nemici, ma vi era lealtà e onore in ogni fibra del suo essere, persino il suo respiro – calmo, regolare, che le faceva muovere il petto con lenta regalità – faceva talvolta sentire Venus _inadatta_ al ruolo che Queen Serenity le aveva assegnato.  
«Mi stai ancora ascoltando?»  
La voce di Princess Serenity fu una dolcissima nota tra i suoi pensieri e nonostante questi fossero di una natura cupa un sorriso si allargò sul viso di Venus: «Perdonami Princess, riflettevo su quanto sia strana la Terra e quanto ancora siano strani i suoi abitanti.» Princess Serenity sembrò ferita da quella parole e Venus si affretto ad aggiungere: «Inventano molte storie su ciò che non conoscono, sbagliando così clamorosamente, poi!»  
«Ti riferisci a ciò che ti ho raccontato a proposito di quello che pensano di te?»  
«Sì, anche…»  
« _Anche_?»  
Venus si morse la lingua, ma per fortuna in quel momento le altre Guerriere entrarono nella stanza e Princess Serenity si alzò e corse ad abbracciarle, a domandare a ciascuna di loro notizie dei propri Pianeti Natali, mentre Venus rimase seduta e dimenticata, con lo sguardo apparentemente fisso su Princess, anche se la realtà era ben diversa.  
Era verissimo che provava per Princess Serenity un amore sconfinato, combatteva e sarebbe morta per lei, perché il suo non era semplicemente un compito, ma una missione in cui credeva con tutto il suo cuore, ma vi era un altro tipo d’Amore in lei, un amore diverso, un po’ più egoista e al tempo stesso generoso. Venus sapeva benissimo distinguere quel sentimento da quello che provava per Princess Serenity – chi meglio di lei? Chi meglio della Guerriera del Pianeta dell’Amore poteva comprenderlo? – ma qualche volta preferiva negarlo a se stessa, preferiva ricacciarlo in un angolo nascosto del suo cuore, perché riposasse un po’.  
_Forse questa volta scomparirà_ , amava raccontarsi, ma eccolo che ritornava con l’irruenza e la voracità di un incendio ogni volta che Venus incontrava quegli occhi fieri, quel viso elegante, quei lunghi capelli più neri del carbone. Anche sulla Terra vi era la credenza che Mars le fosse opposta in tutto, dove l’una ricercava la bellezza l’altra distruggeva senza curarsene, e Venus questo lo odiava: odiava che non vi fosse tra loro alcun tipo di contatto, che fossero confinate ai lati così estremi da non potersi nemmeno toccare.  
Non che Venus _sperasse_ che Mars avrebbe voluto toccarla – perché avrebbe dovuto? – ma se la notte i suoi sogni la trascinavano lungo percorsi che alla luce del mattino lei non avrebbe mai osato intraprendere non era colpa sua.  
E così Venus si limitava a guardare, a immaginare, si limitava a sognare che effetto avrebbe potuto fare stringere quelle lunghe dita esili tra le sue, sentire sotto il suo tocco la morbidezza dei suoi capelli. E sospirava, quando ci pensava, e subito si dava dell’idiota perché Mars era lì, a pochi passi da lei, così vicina e al tempo stesso così lontana…

* * *

Minako si svegliò lentamente, guidata da un profumo che via via si faceva sempre più chiaro, sempre più distinguibile, e quando aprì gli occhi e i suoi sensi si adattarono all’oscurità si rese conto di essere in un letto che non era il suo, con le gambe aggrovigliate in un lenzuolo pesante; aveva addosso soltanto un top e un paio di calzoncini da ginnastica ed in compagnia di qualcuno che non era Artemis e che la guardava con un cipiglio severo e allo stesso tempo preoccupato.  
«Rei,» riuscì a dire, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, e la ragazza le accarezzò il viso con una mano, scivolando con dolcezza fin sotto il mento.  
«Sono felice che tu sia sveglia: avevi un’espressione così cupa che stavo per scuoterti.»  
«Perché sei già sveglia?» Le domandò Minako come se neanche l’avesse sentita, dando un’occhiata veloce all’orologio appoggiato accanto al suo cuscino, e Rei buttò aria fuori dal naso, scuotendo appena il capo. Anche nello sbuffare era aggraziata, pensò Minako.  
«È quasi ora che vada ad occuparmi del Tempio,» le rispose, ma invece che alzarsi, vestirsi e preparare la divisa sempre impeccabile che avrebbe indossato per andare a scuola, rimase ferma lì dov’era, guardando Minako negli occhi come se volesse leggerle la mente.  
Minako cercò di smorzare quell’atmosfera facendo ciò che le riusciva meglio, scherzare: «Ho qualcosa di strano sulla faccia?»  
«La tua espressione di poco fa era strana,» le rispose Rei, senza batter ciglio, e Minako si strinse tra le spalle, come per dirle che non aveva idea di cosa l’altra stesse parlando, ma Rei non cedette. «Se hai fatto un sogno sai bene che gioverebbe a entrambe se me ne parlassi.»  
Minako sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, non capendo, ma quando il ricordo del sogno rifece capolino nella sua mente spalancò gli occhi e le sue guance si tinsero per l’imbarazzo: «Non ho fatto alcun sogno!» Si affrettò a dire, e con un movimento agile liberò le gambe dalle lenzuola e scattò seduta, i capelli biondissimi tutti arruffati a causa del sonno. Ovviamente ciò rese Rei ancora più sospettosa.  
«Significa che non te lo ricordi o che non vuoi dirmelo?»  
Questa volta fu Minako a sbuffare – non era giusto che Rei potesse leggerle dentro con così tanta facilità, quando lei non riusciva mai a capire cosa passava per la testa dell’altra.  
«Non si tratta di nulla che gioverebbe a niente. Era solo un ricordo, di un tempo che ormai è passato da un pezzo.»  
Anche Rei ora era seduta, solo che il suo volto appariva comunque riposato e i suoi capelli erano perfetti. «Un sogno del passato, dunque: non vuoi proprio dirmi di che si tratta?»  
«No,» le rispose Minako, stirandosi le braccia e la schiena. «Il passato è il passato e non c’è alcun bisogno di rivangarlo.»  
Rei cominciava ad essere infastidita. «Lascialo decidere a me,» disse.  
«No,» ridacchiò Minako. «Il sogno è mio e ho deciso che non ha alcuna importanza.»  
«Perché non ne avrebbe?»  
«Perché al tempo del mio sogno non potevo fare questo,» disse, e subito si voltò verso Rei e la baciò, spingendola con tutto il suo corpo sul futon fino a che non le fu sopra a cavalcioni. Fu un bacio casto, quasi un gioco che durò pochissimo e quando Rei la spinse via con forza, facendola cadere con il sedere sulle coperte, Minako rise, di cuore.  
«Quando ho a che fare con te mi sembra di impazzire,» disse Rei, rossa in viso. «Non so mai se sei seria o se mi stai prendendo in giro.»  
«Davvero? E dire che pensavo che nulla potesse sfuggirti.» Rei aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma Minako fu più svelta a parlare. «Vuoi forse dire che se ora ti garantissi che sono _molto_ seria a proposito di quello che ho intenzione di farti prima di vederti andare via a badare al tuo Tempio tu non sapresti dirmi a cosa sto pensando?»  
Rei scosse la testa da una parte all’altra, ma disse: «Non ci vuole alcun potere per capire a cosa tu stia pensando. Ma se hai seriamente intenzione di farlo lascia almeno che mi lavi i denti.»  
Minako si sporse di nuovo per baciarla sulle labbra e senza più dire una parola la precedette nella stanza accanto lasciando dietro di sé solo una scia di risa.  
Era felice, e ora non vi era niente e nessuno in grado di portarle quella gioia via dalle mani.


End file.
